Embodiments of the invention relate generally to communications systems, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing interactive control of radio and other media.
Continuous advancements made with respect to technologies associated with the electronics industry have resulted in significant improvements in various product features of electronics devices such as personal and desktop computers, DVD players, and stereo systems, to name a few. For example, computer manufacturers now offer increased memory capacity, faster processors, longer battery life, etc. At the same time, electronics manufacturers are continuously striving to reduce the overall size of many of these devices, without sacrificing any of these improved features, in order to satisfy the demand for portability. As with standard or traditional electronics devices, portable electronics devices such as digital music players, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or ‘pocket PCs’, and the like are becoming increasing popular. Accordingly, electronics manufacturers and various service providers are constantly searching for new ways to provide value to the consumers of these devices in order to gain and maintain a competitive edge over their industry counterparts.
Another area that is experiencing growth in technology is the broadcast industry. The development of new standards in broadcast communications have enabled broadcast enterprises to deliver a variety of information, both related and unrelated to a broadcast, along with the actual broadcast content (e.g., music, audio/video programming, news, etc.). As long as the broadcast-receiving device is enabled with the standard, it can receive, translate, and respond to the delivered information. For example, a display on the receiving device (e.g., car stereo) may present information relating to content (such as a song) that is currently being broadcast such as a station identification of the broadcasting station, the artist name, and the title of the song, to name a few. Additionally, information unrelated to the content being broadcast (such as advertising) may be delivered and presented. While having this additional information may be useful, the technology does not currently support interactive communications between a broadcast recipient and the sources related to the content broadcast. For example, in response to hearing a song broadcast on a recipient's receiving device, the recipient may desire to contact a source to purchase the song (e.g., via download or placing an order with a music provider) at the time of the broadcast or shortly thereafter.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a means for enabling interactive control of radio and other media.
Exemplary embodiments include methods for presenting content to a user, the method comprising: receiving at a content management device content from a plurality of content providers; receiving at the content management device supplemental programming data from the content providers; receiving at the content management device guide programming data from a content-independent programming data source; generating an interactive program guide in response to the supplemental programming data and the guide programming data, the interactive program guide presenting content available to the user.
Exemplary embodiments further include methods for presenting content to a user, the method comprising: receiving at a content management device content from a plurality of content providers; receiving at the content management device programming data related to the content; generating an interactive program guide in response to the content and the programming data, the interactive program guide presenting content available to the user; wherein if a content identifier of content received from a content provider matches a content identifier of content stored on the content management device, then an indicator indicating that the content is already stored on the content management device is associated with the content in the interactive program guide.
Exemplary embodiments further include content management devices comprising: a content receiver receiving content from a content provider and receiving supplemental programming data from the content provider; a data transceiver receiving guide programming data from a content-independent programming data source; a user interface display controller generating an interactive program guide in response to the supplemental programming data and the guide programming data, the interactive program guide presenting content available to the user; a display device coupled to the user interface display controller for displaying the interactive program guide.
Other systems, methods, and/or computer program products according to exemplary embodiments will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon review of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, and/or computer program products be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.